Sleep
by lewdness
Summary: [AxelDemyxRoxas ish] Disrupted bedtimes and almost cuddling weren’t exactly what Demyx had in mind when he said Roxas could hide out in his room for the night. [Cracky drabble]


Title: Sleep

Pairing(s):Demyx/Roxas/Axel-ish

Rating: PG for light cursing

Summary: Axel/Demyx/Roxas-ish Disrupted bedtimes and cuddling weren't exactly what Demyx had in mind when he said Roxas could hide out in his room for the night.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

Word Count: 886

Note: First time doing Demyx and really don't have any experience in writing any of the Organization XIII since I am lame like that. Feedback is loved. Fic is dedicated to/inspired by Meruneko from LJ because of her spaztastic fanart.

http // meru-neko. livejournal. com/44484. html

Remove the spaces, duh. :) Aaaand, to my lovely wife Kourtney who wanted some OT3 love. Hope this passes. 3

--

Demyx wasn't quite sure what happened. One moment he was asleep, alone, in his own bed, _alone_, and _asleep_, and then suddenly there was someone knocking at his door just loudly enough to wake him up. Ignoring said knocker seemed to do no good, the brunette noted with a half-hearted frown and he was already up so he might as well see who it was.

"Hi."

The musician Nobody blinked sleepily, cocking his head ever so slightly as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "Hi," he murmured, raising one hand to cover his yawn, turning enough so the younger boy could slip into his room, "Roxas…your room is…"

"Occupied," Roxas finished, scratching the back of his neck with discomfort, his blue eyes flicking up to meet the taller male's and then back down to regard the floor. _'Oh._' Demyx nodded, blinking once more as he tried to make his mind work enough to deal with the situation at hand. "Yeah. Um. Can I…" There was a meaningful glance toward the taller Nobody's messy bed.

"Oh. _Oh."_ It clicked suddenly, leaving Demyx glancing from the younger blonde to his bed- it was big enough, he supposed and at that point it could have been Xemnas himself who was asking to sleep there, at that point he just didn't care, he was _tired._ Well, maybe not Xemnas, because Xemnas was creepy and… anyone else besides Xemnas…and Vexen, probably. "Go ahead."

The blonde didn't waste a second, climbing onto the far side of the bed and curling up slightly with a soft, "Thanks." Demyx murmured something under his breath and half collapsed back into his bed, on the other side, gratefully snuggling back into the covers to get some sleep.

Sometime later, how much later, Demyx wasn't quite sure, but there was someone else crawling onto the bed. _'What in the-' _

"Hey," came a painfully familiar, unwelcome voice. "Sleepover!"

"…what?" Demyx murmured, his next words slurring slightly, yelping when Axel accidentally placed his weight on one of the brunette's legs. "No. _No_ sleepover. Go back to your own room." A shift of the bed –_how wasn't Roxas awake yet?-_ and then cat-like bright green eyes were right in front of his face and he could definitely make out a pout on Axel's lips.

"But, Deeeemyyyyx, I had a nightmare," Axel whined softly, both of them knowing that it wasn't the case. The fight wasn't worth it, Demyx thought, ignoring the smug grin that curled Axel's lips as he was pushed away and over to where the younger blonde was still sleeping curled up. "You won't even know I'm here."

Somehow, he doubted that, but Demyx wasn't about to say anything else. As long as the two didn't try anything in his bed and as long as he could sleep, it was fine- mostly, though it defeated Roxas's reason for coming to his room in the first place but- _no_. Sleep now, worry about everything else later or just not at all.

-

Sometime during the night, Demyx could remember hearing Roxas's half-asleep indignant demands of why and how the hell Axel got into _Demyx's_ room when the whole point of the blonde coming there was to get _away_ from Axel. Demyx had only scooted over further on his bed, curled the blankets around himself and tucked his head under one of his pillows in hopes of it drowning out Axel's mock-hurt tone of voice.

Not more than a few minutes after he'd managed to fall asleep once more, something connected with his chin and then was resting on his check uncomfortably, twitching ever so slightly. '_Ignore it. Maybe it'll go away,_' was his silent mantra but another firm nudge made him fully and unpleasantly awake. Did he really want to know what it was that was against his face-after all, it was Axel and Roxas in his bed with him, which was weird in itself, he supposed. A third, more firm kick- yes, it was definitely a kick, prompted a growl and blind push to try and get the offending appendage away.

"Nngh, Rox, c'mere," came a slightly muffled murmur from the bottom of the bed.

Demyx sat up straight, tilting his head to try and figure out why in the hell Axel was sleeping upside down on the bed, clutching a large pillow whereas he and Roxas were sleeping normally. Another barely audible mutter came from the redhead as he snuggled up against the pillow- damnit, it was _Demyx's _pillow and now he was going to have to _wash_ it. Glancing over at the other male occupying his bed, he realized that Roxas was still asleep on the opposite side of the bed, blissfully unaware of the fact that his _generous_ benefactor was most definitely _not_ asleep.

Ugh. It just wasn't worth it to try and wake one of them up- he'd feel guilty if it was Roxas and Axel…well, Axel probably just wouldn't care because he was _Axel_. Demyx muttered a curse under his breath, pushed the offending leg away from him with a little more force than was really probably necessary (but it made him feel better, so it was okay) and lay back down, making a note to wash the pillow that Axel was borrowing- or maybe just burn it.

--

Um, the end? Feedback and crit is welcome beyond reason. Also would love it if you checked out my other stories. poke


End file.
